


Undercover

by happytappyteen



Category: Mr. Robot (TV)
Genre: M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension, leave that to your imagination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 18:21:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10471173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happytappyteen/pseuds/happytappyteen
Summary: Elliot stopped wondering why Leon was dragging him by the hand into the back of the club when he was pressed into a dark corner. Leon’s coffee black eyes held something he saw way back when, during a prison lunch and a few games.





	

Elliot stopped wondering why Leon was dragging him by the hand into the back of the club when he was pressed into a dark corner. Leon’s coffee black eyes held something he saw way back when, during a prison lunch and a few games. More recently he saw it under the warm safety of their blankets, very late or very early, when the moon was high - and now Leon was high, too, off weed and testosterone injections fucking with his libido, and he wanted Elliot badly.

And Elliot wanted him - try as he might to indicate priorities around moans. “Leon -” he gasped, “your target -”

“Don’t worry about him, cuz,” Leon purred against Elliot’s neck, kissing solidly. “I’ve got an eye out. But you, your job is to keep doing what you’re doing. We’re posing as lovers lusting over each other, which ain’t even a lie.” He laughed softly, unlocked his arms from around Elliot’s shoulders and slid down his body, pressing kisses just below his navel. “And I’d say you’re doing fantastic.”

Elliot tensed at the feeling of lips on the curve of his waist, very quickly losing control. He moaned, his voice low and throat blocked up. No words. Just a little lower -

“Soon, baby,” Leon whispered, his voice tight, as if reading Elliot’s mind. So the feeling was mutual. “Soon. We get done here, we go home, and I’m yours all night.” He stood up again, brushed off his knees, and gripped Elliot’s hips, stroking the bones. Stepped closer and just to tease him a little more, angled his own hips down to meet Elliot’s and pressed slowly, tightly between his thighs. And again. Just as he’d hoped, Elliot gave a shuddering gasp. Leon felt heat crawling down through his flesh - they were both getting desperate. “Driver’s here. Let’s go, cuz. It’s time.”


End file.
